Departure
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Buzz leaves Andy's room to embark on a space mission.
1. Calling All Space Rangers

Disclaimer: I don't own the Toy Story movies or characters.

**Departure**

By Jennifer Collins

Andy sat on the floor in front of his schoolbooks, which were propped up on the coffee table. His back was to the television, but he could still hear the changing sounds as his mom flipped through the channels. He tapped his pencil against a blank page in his notebook and rested his cheek in his hand.

Mrs. Davis looked carefully at her sixteen year old son. "Is the noise distracting you?" She asked from her perch on her couch.

Andy barely looked up at her as he absently shook his head. She turned the volume down anyway. A commercial came on, and Andy glanced over his shoulder. He did a double take. "Mom, turn it up," he urged. She sighed as she raised the volume a few notches.

"_Calling all Space Rangers!" _The television blared. _"We want to hear from you! This spring, NASA's Discovery STS-124 will launch with a Buzz Lightyear action figure on board. Tell us in 500 words why yours should take flight and your toy could win! Log onto our website to download the instructions today!"_

Andy's eyes locked briefly with his mom's for just a second before he started scribbling down the information in his notebook. Mrs. Davis smiled as she watched him jump up excitedly from the floor, quickly gathering his books. He looked at her once more before turning to the staircase and she nodded encouragingly. In less than a minute, he was already up the stairs and bounding excitedly through the doorway to his childhood bedroom.

Inside Andy's old toy box, some of the toys were stirring. "I'm goin' to go see Becca," Jessie said quietly. "Bullseye, can you give me a boost?" The stuffed horse eagerly stepped over some other toys as he made his way over to her.

"Wait! You can't go out in the middle of the day!" Woody exclaimed. "What about Molly?"

Jessie shook her head. "Bo says Molly's out for the day. Andy's downstairs doin homework. It's fine."

"Well, be careful!" Woody urged.

Buzz smiled as Jessie stuck her tongue out at Woody and the cowboy rolled his eyes. Their living arrangement had changed drastically over the years as Andy had gotten older, but some things would always stay the same.

He took Jessie's hand to steady her as she stepped up onto Bullseye's saddle. She reached up to lift the lid of the toy box, but then froze. "It sounds like someboy's coming!"

"Then get back down here!" Woody hissed.

Jessie jumped down and toppled over in her haste, landing in between Slinky dog's coils. "Sorry, Slink!" She whispered.

Mr. Potato Head reached out a hand to help them untangle, but Woody motioned for him to stay still. "The box is opening!" He exclaimed softly, trying to stay quiet.

"He's opening the box?" Rex asked. "That's impossible! He hasn't touched that lid in almost three years!"

Woody shushed the toys as they all murmured in excitement. They quieted down just in time to see a tiny sliver of space that grew as the lid slid off the box. Then, to their delight, Andy's face appeared just inches away and he reached out a hand. He rummaged around for a few seconds before his fingers brushed against Woody's soft arm and he smiled tenderly at the cowboy doll before gently moving him aside. He found his old Buzz Lightyear action figure set on top of some of his older toys and his smile grew as pleasant memories danced across his consciousness for a split second before he remembered the purpose of his search. Then he closed his hand around Buzz's waist and pulled him out. Before he even had time to think or realize his actions, he reached into the toy box again and lifted Woody up.

He turned towards his desk and set Buzz down, propping him up against the computer screen, then placed Woody down at the edge of his bed before sitting down in the desk chair and turning the computer monitor on.

He hadn't replaced the lid on the toy box, and the toys could hear the light clicking of the computer keys as Andy's research began. The printer hummed to life and began spitting out some papers. Andy studied them for a few moments before picking up his pencil and turning to a blank page in his notebook. He gently patted Buzz on his helmet and grinned, his eyes sparkling. Then, he ducked his head and began to write.


	2. He Has Been Chosen

A little while after Andy excitedly left the room with his notebook, the toys crawled out of the toy box.

"What's goin' on?" Jessie wondered. Buzz hopped down to the chair and then jumped to the floor to join her.

"Andy opened the box!" Rex cheered.

"I know Andy opened the box," Jessie said. "But why?"

"He seemed to be very excited about whatever was on that computer screen," Buzz replied.

"Well, did ya see anything?" Jessie urged. The other toys began murmuring impatiently.

"I didn't see what all the excitement was about," Buzz said. "Did you, Woody?" He turned to look up at the bed, but Woody wasn't there. "Woody?" He asked again when the cowboy didn't answer.

"Over here," Woody called from the top of the desk. He was shuffling through the papers that Andy had left behind.

"Well?" Hamm asked impatiently. "Any new info?"

Woody looked down at them from over the papers with wide eyes. "It's an essay contest," He said simply.

"Boring," Mr. Potato Head said, raising his hand in front of his face with a fake yawn.

"No, no! You don't understand. Andy's entered an essay contest to get Buzz to go into space."

A collective gasp sounded from the floor and Woody jumped down to join his friends.

"You mean, space? Like for real?" Jessie shrieked.

"No way!" Hamm exclaimed.

"That's so cool!" Rex enthused.

"Yeah, right," Mr. Potato Head rolled his eyes.

"No, it's true!" Woody insisted. "NASA's taking a Buzz Lightyear action figure up in a shuttle as part of an educational Toys in Space program. The mission launches this spring and lasts for about 5 months."

All were silent as they exchanged glances with each other and pondered this. Then suddenly, Andy's room erupted with whoops and cheers.

"Whoa, Buzz! You're going into space!" Rex shouted. He swung his tail around in excitement.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Potato Head said. "This is big news!"

They all chattered enthusiastically. All except for one toy. "Buzz? Hey, Buzz!" Woody called. "Come celebrate with us!"

"Okay, but you're celebrating the wrong thing," Buzz said.

"Are you nuts?" Jessie yelled, leaping up onto his back. "This is HUGE!"

Buzz grabbed hold of her and took a couple of involuntary steps forward under her sudden weight. "Do you guys realize how many kids must have entered that contest? Andy hasn't won yet," he pointed out. "Besides, the real victory is that Andy opened the toy box. After all these years, he took us out! And he hasn't even put the lid back."

Woody beamed. "You're right," he realized.

"Whatever," Jessie said, jumping down. "I'm goin to go tell Becca!"

Buzz sighed as he watched her leave the room. The toys around him were now talking about the possibility of Andy re-discovering his childhood, but he couldn't get his mind off the essay contest. It would be really nice to go on a mission like a real space ranger…..

_Two Weeks Later_

"Is it here yet?" Andy shouted as he bounded through the front door after school one day.

"Is what here yet?" His mom asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"The mail!" Andy said impatiently.

"Oh. Yeah, there's something in there for you," Mrs. Davis answered nonchalantly, gesturing over to the kitchen counter where the mail sat.

Andy hurriedly shuffled through some letters. Junk mail, a magazine for Molly, some bills…. and a letter in a NASA envelope, addressed to him. He quickly tore the envelope open, barely able to contain his excitement. An anxious feeling spread through the pit of his stomach as he scanned the contents of the letter.

"Andy?" Mr. Davis pressed when he didn't say anything after a few moments.

"I won," He said quietly, disbelieving what he read in print.

"What?" His mom exclaimed, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"I won!" He said again, shouting this time. "I won! My toy is going into space!"

"Honey, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Davis yelled, nearly tripping as she walked around the table to give him a hug.

He picked up his schoolbag and darted out of the kitchen, across the living room, and up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. He pushed past the door to his bedroom and quickly tossed his books aside. His toys were scattered all over the floor, but in his excitement he didn't have time to wonder how they had gotten there. He picked up his Buzz Lightyear action figure and held him up as high as his arms would reach. "We did it, Buzz! You're going into space!" He held Buzz up in front of the other toys and grinned proudly. "Did you hear that, guys? Buzz is going up in space!" Suddenly, he remembered something that was written towards the bottom of the letter. "I gotta go make some phone calls!" He grabbed the paper and whirled out of the room, still unable to contain his enthusiasm.

The second Andy was gone, all the toys were cheering excitedly. "Buzz!" Rex shouted. "You're going, you're really going!" His tiny arms were waving rapidly.

Woody clapped him on the back. "Well, how about that? Old Buzz Lightyear is gonna be a real space ranger after all."

Buzz's head spun as he tried to take in the news and answer all the other toys' excited questions. He scanned the room for a familiar face, but she was nowhere to be found. Then he remembered that she had gone into Molly's room to visit with her Itsy Bitsy Baby doll friend. He was about to turn around to go find her, but Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were each shaking his hands so hard he thought his arms would fall off.

"Oooooh!" The three squeaky aliens chorused. "He has been chosen!"

"You have, you have been chosen, Buzz!" Woody said, pulling him into a hug. He set his friend back down on the floor and turned to hug Bo. All around them, toys were hugging and cheering.

Buzz turned to look at the doorway. And there she was. Jessie pushed her hat back, smiling. "I heard all the commotion," She said, her eyes sparkling. "Did you really win?"

Buzz nodded wordlessly, waiting for her reaction. He didn't have to wait long. In a split section, she had thrown herself at him. Buzz wrapped his arms tightly around her and breathed in her earthy scent, wanting to imprint her smell, her look, and feel permanently into his senses. She was laughing, and he picked her up and spun her around.

"Buzz, you're a real space ranger!" She shouted proudly.

He grinned widely, his perfect teeth sparkling. "So you want me to go?"

"Of course I want you to go, Buzzy! This is the chance of a lifetime!" She pressed her nose against his.

"Even though it's for five months?" He asked, searching her face.

"Oh, yeah," Jessie said. She had forgotten that part.


	3. The Box

Jessie sat with her back against one of the legs of Andy's bed frame. Buzz was seated across from her. All the other toys were still celebrating the news and planning a bon voyage party, totally oblivious to their friends.

"Tell me again," Jessie said. "When do you leave?"

"May 31. In three days," Buzz said softly.

"And you get back?"

"October 10, but the shuttle returns to Earth on September 11."

Jessie glanced at the instruction papers that Andy had left in his room. "It says here there's a parade for you in Disney World when you return," she said, a slight smile playing across her lips.

"That sounds fun," Buzz said, watching her.

Jessie looked up at him. "Five months is a long time," she whispered.

Buzz scooted closer to her. "I don't have to go," he said. "I'll… hide, or something. Miss the shuttle launch…I'll just stay here, with you and Becca."

For a moment, an image of Buzz holding her as she held the Itsy Bitsy Baby doll flashed across her mind and a swarm of butterflies took flight inside her stomach. She smiled at the thought, but then she shook her head vigorously. "No. This is the chance of a lifetime," She said quietly. "You'll get to be a real space ranger, Buzz! Besides, you can't do that to Andy. He worked so hard to send you, and he's so proud……. we all are." She glanced at him through her thick eyelashes.

Buzz sighed. "You're right. And I'm really looking forward to it. It's just… I'm going to miss you so much."

"Oh, Buzz." Jessie crawled over to him and embraced him fiercely. "I'll miss you too." She knew she had to be brave, so she didn't say anything else about being apart from him. "It sounds like Woody and the others are working on a huge celebration party," she said instead.

Buzz grinned. "We'll make it the best party ever," he said.

Jessie laughed. "You got it, Partner!" She thought for a moment. "Hey, Buzz. How are you goin to get to the NASA headquarters? Isn't it really far away? Will Andy be leaving too?"

Buzz pondered this for a moment. None of these thoughts had occurred to him yet. He flipped through Andy's papers on the subject. "According to these instructions, Andy is supposed to ship me to NASA. I guess their personnel will take it from there." He looked up at Jessie. "So Andy will stay here, with you guys."

Jessie wrinkled her nose. "Ship? Like a boat?"

Buzz laughed. "No, ship through the mail. Andy is going to send me to NASA by mail," He explained.

Jessie paled. "He's going to seal you up in a box? With packing peanuts?" Her hands began to shake.

"Well, that certainly would make the journey more comfortable," Buzz said lightly as he continued to read the instructions.

"No! You can't!" Jessie shouted.

Buzz looked up and threw the papers aside when he saw the panicked expression on Jessie's face. She was covering her face with her hands, frozen in horror. He reached out and caught her wrists in his hands, but then she was struggling out of his grasp. "Hey… It's okay, Jess," he said soothingly.

"No, no, no, no, no," She repeated over and over.

He took her shoulders in his hands and tried to steady to her.

"You can't do it. You can't get in that box, Buzz," she cried.

Buzz pulled her close and held onto her tightly. "Sssh… sssh, it's okay," He murmured in her ear as he gently stroked her braid. "It's not the same as storage."

"B-but…. The darkness!"

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "It's overnight delivery, Jess. It won't be for that long. Just a few hours."

She didn't shout this time, but she still whimpered softly.

"I've been in a box before. Remember my spaceship? It'll be just like that. I'll go into hypersleep and I'll dream of you," he promised.

Jessie's expression softened. "I'm going to dream of you every night while you're away," she whispered.

Buzz smiled. "I hope so."

"Oh, Buzz. There's just so many things that can go wrong. What if they forget to ship you back? Or they send you to the wrong house? Or something else?"

Buzz touched a hand to her cheek. "Andy won't forget about me. Besides, no matter what happens, I will always find my way back to you."

Jessie looked into his eyes and she knew he really believed what he said. That had to be good enough for her. Satisfied, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

He traced the ring at the bottom of her pullstring. "I wish you could come with me," He said after a few quiet moments.

"I know," she whispered. "Me too."


	4. A New Deputy

The next day, while Jessie helped Slink, Bo, and Hamm with some party plans, Buzz stood near the desk with Woody. They tossed a Koosh ball back and forth while they discussed how Andy's room would function with Buzz being away now that the toy box had been re-opened.

"Looks like the Sheriff is back in business," Buzz joked as he tossed the ball to Woody. "I bet you'll be glad to be the sole leader of Andy's room again."

Woody caught the ball and hesitated before throwing it back to Buzz. "Actually, I'm really going to miss having you around, Pal."

"Really?" Buzz's teeth gleamed when he smiled. He sent the ball sailing back in Woody's direction.

"Now don't you go telling the other toys," Woody warned jokingly. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head and he set the ball down. "Say, Buzz. I have an idea."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Buzz wondered. He walked towards Woody when the Sheriff motioned for him to come closer and they both checked to make sure no one was watching.

Buzz listened intently as Woody whispered something in his ear. He grinned widely. "I think that's a terrific idea," He told his friend.

Woody proudly straightened up.

Buzz thought for a moment. "So I guess this means you'll be spending a lot more time with Jessie," he said.

Woody raised a hand defensively. "Now, Buzz. I know things have gotten a little… tense in the past, but I just want to assure you-"

"No," Buzz interrupted him. "I want you to spend time with her."

"Y-you do?"

Buzz nodded. "I don't want her to be sad while I'm gone. I want her to have fun with everyone else and enjoy the fact that the toy box is open again."

"Yeah," Woody agreed.

"Jessie's my treasure," Buzz continued. "And you're my best friend. Who else can you trust with your valuables?"

"I-I don't know," Woody stammered.

"I want you to take care of her, Woody. There's no other toy I'd trust more with my girl."

"Do you really mean that?" Woody asked.

Buzz nodded. "I do." He held out his hand.

Woody shook Buzz's hand eagerly. "Thanks, Buzz. I'll watch out for her," he promised. "You're going to make a great space ranger," he added.

Just then, Bullseye came galloping over with Jessie on his back. She dismounted when they reached the two toys. "What're you boys talkin' about?" She asked.

"Actually we were talking about you," Buzz said. He winked at Woody.

"Me?"

"Yeah, Jess. We were just talking about your role in this room while Buzz is away," Woody said.

Jessie cocked her head to one side. "Go on."

. "With me being away for awhile, things might get a little hectic around here for Woody," Buzz joked.

Woody narrowed his eyes at him. Jessie and Buzz laughed. "So," Woody continued. "We've decided that I'm going to need a deputy for the time being."

"A deputy? Well, how about Slink?" She asked.

"Nope," Woody answered.

"How about… you?" Buzz asked.

"Really?" Jessie looked from Buzz to Woody. "You really want me to be your deputy?"

Woody smiled and tipped his hat. "What do you say, Partner?"

Jessie's grin spread from ear to ear. "I'd say you got yourself a new deputy, Sheriff."

"Alright!" Buzz cheered.

Bullseye licked her face happily. "Did ya hear that, Bullseye?" Jessie patted his muzzle. "I'm in charge!"

"Second in charge," Woody corrected.

Jessie waved her hand. "Whatever," she said.


	5. Bon Voyage Into Space

Buzz's _Bon Voyage _Into Space party was in full swing in Andy's room. Pure excitement filled the air, as the toys were elated that two whole weeks had gone by since the fifteen year old Andy had opened the toybox and it still hadn't been closed. That, coupled with their enthusiasm over their friend going on the mission of a lifetime was enough to push any toy over the edge.

None of the Davises were home that night, so a fun beat was blaring from the speakers of the Fisher Price tape recorder. Toys were dancing around Buzz's cardboard spaceship packaging, which was placed proudly in the center of the room. Jump ropes were twirling, relay races were starting up, and even a beach ball was being volleyed through the room. At the corner of the bed, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head had popped in the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command dvd , and they settled down to watch with their adopted alien children.

A jazzed Wheezy started to sing happily into Mr. Mike's microphone, but Bo Peep playfully fought him for the mike. Woody came over then and settled their debate by grabbing the mike himself. Slinky shushed the other toys, and Woody waited until everyone was quiet before he started.

"Tonight we celebrate a milestone in the life of our favorite space toy," he began.

Buzz held Jessie tightly in his arms and regarded Woody with wide eyes.

"Now, Buzz, I thought you were a fool when you first got here. I mean, come on a toy believing that he's a real space ranger?" Woody chuckled. "That's just ridiculous!"

Buzz frowned. "Is the purpose of this speech to honor me, or mock me?"

"Oh.. right. Sorry." Woody winked at his friend before continuing. "But Buzz over the years you have proven yourself a heroic partner and a dear friend to us all. I speak on behalf of everybody when I say how happy we are that Andy has recognized how special you truly are and how proud we are that in just a few hours, you'll be a toy and a real space ranger."

All the toys in Andy's room exploded into applause and it took Slinky a few minutes to quiet everyone down again.

Woody laughed. "You're my best friend, Buzz, and I'm really going to miss you. Oh heck, we all will. Anyway, this song is dedicated to you. Congratulations, Partner." With that, Woody tipped his hat and pressed a button on the tape recorder. A pop rendition of Shining Star played through the speaker and all the toys laughed and clapped excitedly.

Jessie jumped up and pulled Buzz alongside her to dance. Woody and Bo Peep joined them, and then Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. Soon, the other toys followed and the party reached new heights.

When the song ended, the toys all went back to their activities and Buzz kept busy making sure he spent time with each and every one of them. Jessie didn't want to get in the way, so she hung back. She saw Bo glance at her from the other side of the room with a concerned expression, but she really didn't want to get into a conversation about feelings and how much she was going to miss her boyfriend. She debated on whether or not to go see Becca in Molly's room, but then she figured it would be rude to leave the party, especially in her new position as the Sheriff's deputy.

She shuffled her feet as she walked around the room and after a moment, Woody rode up on Bullseye. "Can I give you a ride, Little Lady?"

Jessie smiled and hopped on. "I s'pose you wanna discuss plans for after tomorrow?"

Woody shook his head. "Nah. This is a party! Business can wait til later."

Jessie grinned. "I like this new attitude!"

"Well, don't get used to it," Woody warned. "It's just for really special occasions, like today. Starting tomorrow night you have a lot of work to do," he said with a wink.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Then I guess I'd better have some fun while it lasts."

Woody dismounted and pulled Jessie down. "Yeah, go on. Go have fun, Jess." Slinky and Wheezy came over then and the cowboy's attention shifted to them.

Jessie sighed as she watched them go. She looked from one set of toys to another, but she didn't find any games that she wanted to join at that moment. She wandered slowly around the edge of Andy's room, trying to look busy.

She stopped near Andy's bed to take in the party again and suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her from behind and a plastic hand clapped over her mouth.


	6. Stolen Moments

She struggled momentarily as she was pulled under the bed and whirled around to face her adversary. "Buzz! What in tarnation…"

"Sorry," He said. "I didn't want the others to hear."

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Kay."

Buzz frowned. "You'll have to be more aware of your surroundings than that if you're going to be Woody's second in command."

Jessie put her hands on her hips.

Buzz laughed. "I'm just kidding. You'll be great." He took a few steps toward her. "I have something for you."

"You do?" Her eyes were wide.

He held up a small candy cane that was left over from Christmas in front of her. Jessie stared at him blankly for a moment as she took it from him, then blushed when she inhaled and the peppermint scent rushed to her. "Thanks," she said with a smile. She held it to her nose one more time before placing it in her pocket and laughed. Buzz laughed too.

"So.. are you having fun at your party?"

He nodded. "Very much. Are you?"

Jessie shook her head, hoping that she was being believable. "I guess we should get back," she said, looking over her shoulder towards the party noise.

"Actually, I was hoping the two of us could play by ourselves for awhile," he said, moving closer to her.

Jessie turned to look at him, the butterflies in her stomach acting up already. "What did you have in mind?" She asked coyly.

Buzz hooked his fingers through her belt loops and tugged her forward, closing the distance between them.

"Oh," She said, her voice barely a whisper. "I suppose that's okay." She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and leaned her head down to accept his kiss.

He kissed her once, very lightly, then pressed his mouth to hers for a more passionate kiss. She smiled against his lips when she breathed in his minty scent and she thought that she would take the real thing over a candy reminder any day. She returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms more tightly around his neck.

"Sh-should we get back to the party?" She wondered aloud in between kisses. "I don't want to hog you all to myself," she said in a voice that meant just the opposite.

He shook his head. "It's fine," he whispered against her ear, and she shivered. "Mmmm.. ticklish?" He murmured.

"No! No, no! Buzz, no!" She squealed delightedly as he kissed right under her earlobe. She grabbed his face in her hands and smushed her mouth against his again.

Buzz didn't complain. His kisses grew more intense, and her knees started to feel a little weak. She was glad when he tightened his grip on her waist. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest, and she wondered if he could hear it over to the noise of the party going on outside across the floor. If he did, he didn't say so.

She leaned closer to his chest, and a button on her shirt pressed into a button on his spacesuit. His wings popped open loudly and they both blushed furiously. "Sorry," she mumbled, as she rushed to help him readjust.

"S'ok," he murmured, reaching for her again. He clutched at the back of her shirt and his fingers got tangled up in her pullstring. "Oops," he whispered, and she giggled.

She waited a few seconds for him to free himself before placing her hands on his shoulders and tugging him closer to her. "Better?" she asked.

He smiled, his arms encircling her waist again. "Much." Their lips met again and he eagerly kissed her over and over, wanting to permanently embed this moment into his memory.

Just when he thought they couldn't possibly get any closer, she pulled him forward as they kissed and he willingly followed. She let out a yelp as her back pressed against the floor.

"Sorry," He said, straightening himself up.

Jessie shook her head. "It's okay," she replied, tugging on his arms. "I was just surprised." She leaned her head up for another kiss.

He sighed, knowing that he would be unable to refuse her anything. "Maybe we shouldn't get too carried away," he said quietly.

"Why not?" Her big green eyes seemed liquid like as they widened, and her lips puckered slightly.

"I… don't know," he admitted, trying to remember why he shouldn't just kiss her until neither of them could breathe as he stared down at her.

She smiled in victory when he leaned down to kiss her again. She pressed her hands to the back of his head, determined to keep him as close to her as possible and for as long as possible. Her heart pounded even faster than before as she felt his body pressed up against hers, and this time she was sure he could hear it.

He ran his hands up and down her sides as he kissed her, his fingers tracing her seams. When he finally came up for air, Jessie laughed.

"What's so funny?" He wondered.

"Nothin. I was just thinking…. I like this game."

Buzz nodded. It was certainly better than any video game or board game that was being played.


	7. The Morning After

Jessie opened her eyes and nearly panicked when she realized she didn't know what time it was. It must have been morning, because bright rays were trying to reach under the bed. She shifted her position and was momentarily surprised to feel a plastic arm draped loosely across her middle… and then she remembered.

He stirred in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent.

"Buzz," she whispered in a near hiss. "Buzz, wake up!"

"I'm up," He said, his voice clearer now. He smiled and pulled her closer against his chest, tugged her collar down to kiss her neck.

"Bu-uzz!" She squealed, trying unsuccessfully to squirm out of his grasp. "You know what that does to me!" She wriggled around to face him, her back against the floor, and placed her hands against his chest.

He grinned mischievously. "I know," he said close to ear, eliciting a shiver.

She blushed.

"You are so beautiful," He told her with wide cerulean eyes, tucking a wayward strand of yarn behind her ear.

Her eyes locked on his and she pulled his head down close to her face. The butterflies in her stomach overreacted to his nearness, and she thought for a second that their wings might cut right through her stuffing, which was still tingling everywhere he'd touched her.

"Today's the day," she reminded him as he tapped her nose with his. Suddenly, she thrust herself into his arms and gripped him as tightly as she could. "I'm going to miss you so much, " she whispered into his chest.

He hugged her back just as fiercely. "Me too." He was silent for a moment. "I hope last night wasn't too much," he murmured into her hair.

"We've been together for six years, Buzz! It's okay," She said with a flirtatious smile, though her cheeks reddened.

Buzz smiled back. "Jess, you were perfect." He kissed her forehead.

She tugged at her messy braid. "Um.. you were… really, _really _good," she said quietly. She idly traced abstract patterns on his arm. "I wish you didn't have to leave for so long," she whispered.

He cupped her face in his hands and looked longingly into her eyes. "I can stay…"

She shook her head repeatedly. "No."

"I'll stay with you if you want me to."

"You can't," she said seriously. "This'll only happen once. You hafta take the chance!" She insisted . She wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "Just… promise me you'll come back to me," She said quietly, looking up at him with liquid green eyes.

In the next instant, his lips were on hers and they were both breathing more heavily than they needed to. "I promise," he whispered back in between kisses. "I promise. I'll always find my way back to you."

She tugged on his collar and opened her mouth slightly for another kiss. Her heart pounded wildly when he pressed his body up against hers again and she could feel that his was beating just as fast. She kissed him back urgently, wrapping her legs around his. So what if it was already morning? So what if they got carried away again? They kissed each other intensely, neither one of them wanting to voice what they couldn't stop themselves from thinking… just in case this was the last time.

"Want to know a secret?" Buzz whispered against her ear, his breath hot on her face.

"What?"

"I'm nervous."

Jessie's brows furrowed. "You? Nervous?"

He laughed. "Crazy, huh?"

She smiled warmly at him and patted his back. "You'll be a fine Space Ranger, Buzz Lightyear." She winked. "After all, you're the bravest toy I ever met."

"Thanks, Jess." He hugged her tight. "I'm really happy I have your support with all this."

"Silly space toy," she breathed. "You always have my support." Her eyes closed as she hugged him back.

"Jessie…"

"Mmm?" She murmured against his shoulder.

"When I get back…" He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "I… I want to make sure that we're always together. That… we never get separated ever again."

Her eyes widened. "Okay," she whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

With a wide smile, he lifted her up and whirled her around. She laughed and it was like music to his ears. He set her back down gently on the floor and she leaned close to kiss him again. He'd meant it to be a light kiss, but she closed her eyes and locked her arms around him, pressing her lips passionately to his, and he didn't complain.

She felt like he was still spinning her in the air as he kissed her deeply for a moment and she held on tighter. He gripped her waist to hold her steady. "Buzz…" she murmured.

Suddenly someone tapped lightly at the bottom of one of the bedposts. "Sorry for interrupting," a low voice apologized.

They broke apart guiltily, but then Buzz wrapped an arm around her waist.

Woody cleared his throat. "It's, uh… it's one thirty. The others want to say goodbye before Andy gets home."

Buzz nodded. "Right." He looked at Jessie apologetically.

"Go on," she urged with a brave smile. "It's okay."


End file.
